cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 011: MISAKI
MISAKI is the eleventh chapter of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga, first published in Kerokero Ace magazine and later collected in Volume 3. This chapter was adapted into the second half of episode 16 of the Cardfight!! Vanguard V Series anime. Plot As Ren enters the shop, Miwa immediately recognizes him, identifying him as the leader of Foo Fighter. Ren recognizes him too, albeit getting his name wrong, and takes his presence as a sign that Kai must be nearby. Misaki accuses him and his gang of forcing players to use VF gloves, but Ren says that they were “Tec-chan”’s design, and that he himself doesn’t really care for them. After all, he says, Kai is as strong as he is even without using such things. He asks Misaki and Asaka to continue their fight and let him watch. Misaki warns him that he’ll be next, but Asaka refuses to lose as long as Ren watches over her. Riding Barking Dragon Tamer, Asaka is able to eliminate Misaki’s rear-guards, but Misaki realizes that her moves are telling of a poor hand, and with that knowledge, she rides Imperial Daughter to win the fight. Impressed by Misaki’s strength and tactics, Ren takes her hand and tells her that she should be by his side. Featured Units Oracle Think Tank *Psychic Bird *Oracle Guardian, Gemini *Luck Bird *Battle Sister, Maple *Silent Tom *Promise Daughter *Imperial Daughter Pale Moon *Entertain Messenger *Hades Ringmaster *Starting Presenter *Dark Metal Bicorn *Dancing Knifedancer *Artilleryman *Barking Dragon Tamer Featured Cardfight(s) Fight Analysis Asaka Narumi vs. Misaki Tokura The fight continue from the last chapter: Asaka's vanguard: Magical Boxtreamer vs. Misaki's vanguard: Promise Daughter. 'Asaka's turn' Asaka rides Artilleryman (10000 Power). then Dancing Knife Dancer boosted by Entertain Messenger attack Misaki's vanguard (Dancing Knife Dancer's Power: 13000 vs. Promise Daughter's Power: 9000), but she calls Luck Bird (5000 Shield) to guardian circle, the attack of Dancing Knife Dancer cannot hit. then another Dancing Knife Dancer boosted by Starting Presenter attack Misaki's vanguard (Dancing Knife Dancer's Power: 15000 vs. Promise Daughter's Power: 9000), but she calls Psychic Bird (10000 Shield) to guardian circle, the attack of Dancing Knife Dancer cannot hit.Then Dancing Knife Dancer's skill activate, they go into the soul. then Artillery Man's skill activate, Artillery Man get +2000 Power for each card in the soul, Asaka's Artillery Man attacks Misaki's vanguard boosted by Dark Metal Bicorn (Artillery Man's Power: 22000 vs. Promise Daughter's Power: 9000), Asaka drive checks are unknown. the Asaka's attack hits Misaki's vanguard dealing 1 damage (Misaki's damage: 2/6), and Asaka ends her turn. 'Misaki's turn' Misaki calls Silent Tom (8000 Power) to the front row rear-guard circle and she calls Battle Sister, Maple (6000 Power) to the back row rear-guard circle behind Silent Tom. then Silent Tom's skill activate, Asaka cannot normal call Grade 0 to guardian circle. Silent Tom attacks Asaka's vanguard boosted by Maple (Silent Tom's Power: 14000 vs. Artillery Man's Power: 10000), Silent Tom's attack hits Asaka's vanguard dealing 1 damage (Asaka's damage: 5/6), Misaki's Promise Daughter attacks Asaka's vanguard boosted by Gemini (Promise Daughter's Power: 17000 vs. Artillery Man's Power: 10000), but she calls Hades Ringmaster (10000 Shield) to guardian circle, Misaki drive check is unknown, the attack of Promise Daughter cannot hit. And Misaki ends of her turn. 'Asaka's turn' Asaka rides Barking Dragon Tamer (11000 Power). then activate skill by retires Dark Metal Bicorn, Entertain Messenger, and Starting Presenter. and retire Oracle Guardian, Gemini, Silent Tom, and Battle Sister, Maple. Barking Dragon Tamer's skill activate, Barking Dragon Tamer get +1000 Power for each fighters retired cards, Asaka's Barking Dragon Tamer attacks Misaki's vanguard (Barking Dragon Tamer's Power: 17000 vs. Promise Daughter's Power: 9000), Asaka drive checks are unknown. the Asaka's attack hits Misaki's vanguard dealing 1 damage (Misaki's damage: 3/6), and Asaka ends her turn. 'Misaki's turn' Misaki rides Imperial Daughter (11000 Power). then Imperial Daughter's skill activate, If she doesn't have any rear-guard, Imperial Daughter get +10000 Power and +1 Critical. Imperial Daughter attacks Asaka's vanguard (Imperial Daughter's Power: 21000 vs. Barking Dragon Tamer's Power: 11000), Imperial Daughter's attack hits Asaka's vanguard dealing 2 damages (Asaka's damage: 7/6). Misaki's Victory Chapter Gallery Page1.png|Page 1 Page2.png|Page 2 Page3.png|Page 3 Page4.png|Page 4 Page5.png|Page 5 Page6.png|Page 6 Page7.png|Page 7 Page8.png|Page 8 Page9.png|Page 9 Page10.png|Page 10 Page11.png|Page 11 Page12.png|Page 12 Page13.png|Page 13 Page14.png|Page 14 Page15.png|Page 15 Page16.png|Page 16 Page17.png|Page 17 Page18.png|Page 18 Page19.png|Page 19 Page20.png|Page 20 Page21.png|Page 21 Page22.png|Page 22 Page23.png|Page 23 Page24.png|Page 24 Page25.png|Page 25 Page26.png|Page 26 Page27.png|Page 27 Page28.png|Page 28 Page29.png|Page 29 External Links You can view the complete chapter here. part 1 part 2 part 3 Category:Manga Category:Chapters